Black Butler : Eschatology
by Nuance59
Summary: Tout au long de l'histoire,une personne est restée dans l'ombre : la soeur oubliée,traquée,forcée de se cacher aux yeux du monde. Ash,l'Ange déchu est mort,mais d'autres viennent terminer ce que la créature avait commencé. La traque reprend de plus belle.


_**Kuroshitsuji / Black Butler **_

_**Eschatology **_

_**1.**_

_**Introduction**_

Le décor laissait penser à un endroit déserté depuis des années, une vieille bâtisse en ruine, envahie par la mauvaise herbe et la terre poussiéreuse. Il faisait nuit, ou du moins dans cet univers silencieux, il lui semblait qu'il faisait nuit. Ciel n'était plus tellement sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Le banc sur lequel Sebastian l'avait assis était froid, mais cette sensation n'était pas désagréable, un peu comme une douce fraîcheur. Peut-être la pierre était-elle glacée… Il n'en sut rien.

Depuis son réveil dans cette embarcation, depuis cet instant où son regard flou avait croisé celui de cette silhouette noire penchée au dessus de lui…Ciel se sentait apaisé, presque loin de tout.

Où était ce _tout_, d'ailleurs ? L'Enfer ? Ou un monde entre les autres mondes ? Un lieu de transfert, de passage…Le jeune comte regardait les moindres gestes de Sebastian avec un certain détachement, il avait l'impression de ne plus être là, comme dans un rêve.

Avait-il déjà fait un rêve aussi apaisant ? Un rêve comme on en fait étant enfant. Un rêve et non un cauchemar. Ciel voulut se rappeler ses parents mais n'y parvint pas. Il voulut se rappeler Finny, Maylene et Bard, Tanaka également, mais n'y parvint pas non plus.

Même si elle ne lui appartenait plus désormais, il voulut de toute son âme se souvenir de son enfance. Il voulut se souvenir de cette personne, ce dernier lien avec son passé. Il voulait se souvenir de son sourire, quoique triste, son regard qui ressemblait tellement à celui de sa mère…

Il n'y parvint pas.

Tandis que le majordome se relevait doucement, après avoir prononcé ces habituelles paroles de sa voix suave, Ciel eut une dernière pensée.

Le gant blanc immaculé tomba souplement au sol, assombri par la lumière timide de la lune, et cette main marquée se rapprocha de son visage. Ciel eut la surprise de la sentir chaude, et si douce, si agréable sur sa joue.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, Sebastian fit glisser ses doigts sur le front du jeune garçon, faisant disparaître ce bandeau si gênant. Ciel ne pouvait le voir, mais en un court instant, les yeux du démon se teintèrent de cette magnifique et envoûtante couleur crépuscule. Son regard de félin cachait mal son impatience à dévorer cette âme.

Respirant profondément, Ciel Phantomhive eut une dernière pensée.

_« Cristal…Faites que Cristal soit heureuse. Et qu'elle me pardonne. »_

Ça n'était en rien un ordre destiné à son majordome. Cette prière, ce souhait ne s'adressait pas à Dieu, ni à aucune autre divinité. Ciel ne croyait pas en un quelconque Dieu. Le garçon ne savait même pas lui-même à qui il l'adressait.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur le visage de Sebastian, ou qu'importe son nom, ce visage si près du sien et qui n'attendit pas de faire disparaître ce qui restait de distance entre eux deux.

« Bien, Jeune Maître… »

La voix était claire, et son sourire si satisfait….Mais un contrat est un contrat. Et il se devait de le respecter. Il ne devait se permettre de souiller ainsi l'honneur de la famille Phantomhive.

_« Cristal…Pardon. »_

A nouveau, ses yeux se fermèrent, tandis qu'au loin…Bien loin de ce silence glacé, et de cet univers incroyable, une silhouette s'avançait vers un manoir en ruine.

Le manoir des Phantomhives n'était plus, encore une fois. Il avait à nouveau cédé aux flammes, malgré la force que lui avaient donné les années passées, la force des prédécesseurs de Ciel.

Un regard observa les ruines, le jardin calciné, les cendres au sol et les braises qu'elles recouvraient. Un vent se leva, fort et frais, faisant virevolter avec légèreté le jupon brodé de noir. Cette jeune fille, car c'en était une, se figea aussitôt que la poussière s'éleva autour d'elle. A travers cette volute de cendres telle un voile sombre de deuil, son regard bleu nuit se posa dans le vide.

Sous ses yeux inexpressifs, le jour se levait, baignant le manoir détruit dans une étrange lumière irréelle. Cette vision ne l'apaisa pas, au contraire. Elle lui rappelait les nombreux matins qu'elle avait passé à attendre l'aurore, et les premiers rayons dorés du soleil. Elle avait toujours aimé regarder l'aube se lever doucement, et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait pu s'en passer.

Elle sentait la chaleur du soleil dans son dos, et cela la fit frissonner. Au loin, dans le ciel encore noir de la nuit, la lueur de l'incendie irradiait, et rendait l'horizon menaçant.

La jeune fille recoiffa sa longue chevelure, passant ses doigts fins dans une mèche rebelle au coin de son visage pâle. Aucune couleur ne venait le teinter de vie, sa peau était opaline, et semblait si froide.

Et dans le silence angoissant, une voix lui parvint, tout droit sortie des tréfonds de l'Enfer.

« Le moment est venu… »

Elle ne put retenir un sursaut, surprise, et fit volte face. Sa frayeur disparut : derrière elle, seule la cendre s'élevait. Et le moindre son provenait du vent dans ce qui restait d'arbres.

Elle se revit alors, quelques temps auparavant. Cette pièce, plongée dans le noir, et elle se tenant devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lui, l'observant à quelques pas, un chandelier à la main.

_Un démon venu éclairer l'obscurité_, avait-elle pensé en le voyant apparaître. Elle avait eu du mal à distinguer ses yeux à cet instant…

La voix retentit une fois de plus, résonnante comme un écho. Cette voix était un appel. Et elle hésita à y répondre, car sa main vint se crisper sur sa poitrine, la deuxième enserra avec force le bracelet de saphir qui l'ornait, comme pour se donner du courage. Et son visage apeuré se voila d'une tristesse mal contenue.

« …Mademoiselle. »

Elle refusa de répondre, encore et encore. Elle ne voulait pas y aller, pourtant il le fallait. Alors qu'elle s'y était préparée des centaines de fois, le moment tant redouté était venu et elle refusait de faire un pas, pétrifiée. Elle ne se savait pas si faible.

« Cristal… »

Cette appellation la surprit et tout doute disparut, son regard s'écarquilla de stupeur. Ce nom lui rappelait Ciel, son frère adoré. Ce frère qu'elle avait juré de protéger.

Elle crut voir se matérialiser une forme, mais peut-être était-ce une illusion due à la lumière et à la cendre qui continuait de virevolter dans l'air. La présence qu'elle sentit se glisser derrière elle n'était par contre en rien une illusion. La sensation de deux mains chaudes sur ses épaules, brûlantes presque, elles étaient comme un encouragement, une incitation à avancer.

Respirant profondément, la jeune fille montra un visage résolu, et fit un pas. Un seul pas.

Le décor bascula brusquement, le soleil disparut, sa chaleur avec. Le jardin calciné et les arbres brûlés se transformèrent en une ruine de pierre. Le vent était toujours là, mais soufflait de manière beaucoup plus douce. Elle se sentait flotter, à quelques centimètres du sol, et elle ne fut pas surprise de sentir deux mains gantées attraper les siennes. Ce contact la ramena à cette nouvelle réalité.

Elle sentit alors le sol, elle atterrit souplement dans un bruissement de tissu léger. Le temps s'arrêta de nouveau quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'un petit garçon, assis sur un banc de pierre, du marbre peut-être.

Ciel, qui avait senti le visage de Sebastian se rapprocher du sien, son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, pensait que le moment fatidique était arrivé. Il s'attendait à la douleur, une brûlure au niveau de la poitrine, de l'estomac ou même de son œil marqué du sceau du démon. Mais il avait senti un mouvement, une des mèches ébène avait effleuré son front et quand il avait rouvert les yeux…

Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, il avait vu Sebastian, sa silhouette noire debout et ses yeux scrutant quelque chose.

Ce regard, Ciel ne l'avait vu que rarement chez son majordome : un regard doux, presque énamouré et cachant une certaine malice qui lui était propre. Que pouvait il bien regarder dans un moment pareil ?! Le jeune comte s'était légèrement retourné, s'attendant à voir un autre ange, Ash de retour ou Greil même !

Il aurait voulu tout voir, il aurait voulu voir n'importe qui d'autre, mais pas elle. Surtout pas _elle_ !

Il redécouvrait avec surprise et horreur le visage de sa sœur aînée, si fidèle à celui de sa défunte mère. Il redécouvrait ce regard bleu si semblable au sien, ses yeux fins et brillants, toujours tristes. Il redécouvrait sa longue chevelure souple et brillante, d'une couleur proche de celle des feuilles mourantes de l'automne. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux, une mèche ou deux tombaient de chaque cotés de soin visage attristé. Ciel remarqua que la frange qui barrait son front pâle était plus longue, et atteignait maintenant ses longs cils.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention depuis…Il reconnut sa robe noire, brodée par endroits de dentelle rouge et d'or. Et le bracelet hérité de sa mère qui ne quittait jamais son poignet…Le bijou brilla un instant sous la frêle lueur de la lune.

Il aurait du s'en douter. Il l'avait bien remarqué, depuis un temps déjà : Sebastian se comportait de façon étrange avec elle. Il se montrait si délicat et à l'écoute, quand elle prenait la parole plus rien d'autre ne comptait, alors qu'elle n'était pas son maître à la base.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir ? C'était si évident !

« Ciel… » Sa voix était si douce à écouter, sa mère avait la même voix. Il s'en souvenait, maintenant. « Ciel. » continua Cristal, ses mains tenant toujours celles de Sebastian qui la couvait de son regard crépuscule. « Je suis si heureuse de te revoir. »

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**La suite à suivre…**

**Vu le temps passé depuis la sortie de Kuroshitsuji, je me doute que les lecteurs ne seront pas très nombreux...Mais en vue de la nouvelle saison prévue, je me suis dit pourquoi pas. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de lire cette introduction, quoique plus longue que ce que j'avais prévu au départ… ! **

**Laissez un commentaire !**


End file.
